A Branded Soul
by allyann
Summary: Iroh throws a ball in Korra's honor, Mako crashes it


The halls thundered, roaring with music, the boisterous ruckus pouring out into the dark City streets. The lights swamped the cobblestones, flickering against the shadows in the alley as Korra crept through the dark, fidgeting in her garments. Her silky blue dress was gorgeous, form-fitting, sprawling across her skin like waves of cool, pristine water.

It was not at all what Korra was used to wearing, nor did it make her feel the least bit comfortable. She twisted the material in between her shaking hands, feeling the tension in her body, her entire being on edge as anxiety radiated through her. She found herself wishing the night would end and she could be done with the festivities.

Ever since she had come back to the City, her days had been a mess of confusion as she had begun repairs on the City. Her largest and most time consuming duty had been, of course, returning the bending to Amon's victims. While the task was certainly rewarding, each restoration zapped her energy further. The grueling weeks had pushed her far from anyone she knew. She had closed herself off, defending herself and her inner vulnerability by shutting herself away from all but her closest friends.

Her only real companions had been Tenzin and his family, Bolin, and Iroh. General Iroh had reunited with Korra upon her return from the Pole, assisting greatly in the restoration efforts. Before long, the old friendship the two had nurtured was kindling again. Korra had found a fulfilling reprise in Iroh, a faithful friend who had helped her move her mind from the past, and look to the future. Her friendship with Iroh was easy, simple and yet strong, providing Korra with the happiness and strength she needed to support Republic City as it moved to heal itself in the wake of the destruction Amon's hatred had left.

Iroh had been there for Korra, every step of the way, even when others hadn't. Korra hadn't seen Mako since they had come back from the Pole.

The day still burned brightly in the back of Korra's mind, branded into her memory. The thoughts brought pain to her chest, as if boulders crushed her torso, squeezing her heart until she blinked, willing the tears away from her eyes. His voice still rung in her ears, sending chills sliding down her spine.

"I love you Korra," he had stated, gazing into her face, so twisted and tormented by the pain of having her bending ripped away from her. His eyes had shone with concern and care, but Korra's heart had constricted, sickened at his confession and wanting nothing more than for him to retract it, wanting to pretend the words had never escaped his lips. But now they hung in the air between them, a burning question that demanded an answer that Korra couldn't give.

So she had run, run far away from Mako, letting her feet carry her across the snowy tundras, the snow and frozen air stinging her cheeks. Her eyes had swollen with tears, her mind whirling, knowing in her heart that this wasn't what she wanted.

She had thought she wanted Mako, had fawned over him, clambering to earn his respect and recognition. But now, with all that had happened, her heart festering with the wounds of battles hardly over, Korra realized she had been confused, lost inside her own heart.

The fog inside her heart had finally dissolved. Korra's tension blossomed, pulsing through her as she turned the corner, bringing the Council Hall into view. She neared the doors, her anxiety reaching a crescendo as the doors swung open, assaulting her with a wave of music and laughter and savory scents. The warmth of the room spread around Korra like a blanket, surrounding her in light as she made her way through the crowds.

He saw her come in because she was really the only reason he was here, he had been waiting for her. When his eyes alighted on her, his breath caught in his throat, his mind losing all purpose and focus. She sauntered through the hall with a graceful prowess he had never realized she possessed. Her gown billowed around her feet, shimmering in the low lights, making her appear to be swathed in the ocean itself. Her hair fell is soft waves, framing her beautiful silhouette perfectly.

Mako's heart raced, galloping in his chest as he studied her from his concealed corner. His stomach curdled, responding to the confusion of seeing Korra for the first time since returning from the Pole. His mind whirled, recalling her words as she turned away from him running into the snow, leaving shards of ice buried deep into his heart.

"I love you Korra." His words had been so simple, yet when they had slipped through his lips, he had released an avalanche of emotions, sweeping any feelings of stability or control away. The honest statement should have brought focus and meaning to the swelling emotions inside of him. But instead he had become more confused than ever. And after Korra's rejection…

With any other girl, Mako would have taken rejection, his pride scarred, but overall not a detrimental experience, nor one that he could not move away from. But when Korra had left him standing in the white wonderland, his heart scorched and burning he hadn't been able to move on, to suppress the flames, to let them die down and forget, move on, bury them underneath distractions and new friendships the way Korra had done. Try as he might, Mako could not drown his passion, not squelch his burning heart. Instead it had scorched his entire body, spreading flames throughout, and making it impossible to forget about Korra.

And while Mako hadn't known how to recover after Korra had scorned his confession, he had avoided her, nursing the pain that he still harbored from their last encounter. Then, he had caught word of the banquet that Iroh had coordinated, to be held in honor of the victory against Amon. And the Guest of Honor: Korra herself.

Mako realized that he needed to talk to her, to allow her to see that he hadn't given up on her. The banquet had presented itself at the ideal time and so Mako had accepted the invitation, hoping to reunite with Korra here.

"There's the Guest of Honor," Iroh's crooked smile glowed warmly as he strode towards Korra, taking her hand in his and pulling her gently to him. His amber eyes shimmered in the shadows of the lantern flames, giving the impression that his eyes were dancing. He bowed low, pressing his soft lips against her hand, while his eyes darted up, locking with hers for an intense moment. As Iroh stood up once more, Korra's heart stammered, absorbing Iroh's full appearance. His strong shoulders fit perfectly in his jet black jacket, his tall frame accentuating his grace and power. His face was tweaked into a happy smile, his chiseled features making him look all the more handsome.

Iroh stepped forward, simultaneously bringing Korra closer so he could bend down and whisper in her ear, "You look stunning Korra." His hot breath brushed her skin, sending waves of heat swimming through her veins. He pushed back, holding her gaze and putting a hand on her shoulder, letting it drift down her arm and connect with her hand.

He turned to navigate the crowd as Korra began, "You don't look too bad yourself." She released her other hand, which she realized she had bundled into a nervous fist, setting in gently by her side as Iroh swerved through the human obstacles, darting in between chatting groups and dancing couples, until they reached the enormous dining room.

Korra spotted her friends at a table near the front of the room. She seized the lead from Iroh, dragging him behind her as she dashed towards her friends.

"Korra!" Pema smiled, grinning happily and elbowing Tenzin to alert him of the newcomers.

"Korra," Tenzin mimicked Pema's greeting, patting the empty seats next to him, and welcoming the two to the table. The friends broke into conversation, all amiably twittering at one another, the table's noise level rising and becoming boisterous. Bolin was especially entertaining, prodding Lin Beifong for details on metal bending, entertaining the young air benders with the assistance of Pabu, and even garnering good-humored scorn and laughter as he impersonate his table mates.

As the table settled down after the meal, Iroh turned to Korra, mouth quirked into his crooked smile, eyes gleeful and hopeful, if not a tad playful, as he offered his hand to Korra, addressing her formally, "Korra, may I have this dance?"

Korra had drowned out the music to engage in the conversations with her friends, but now, at Iroh's proposal, the melodies came crashing back to her, loud and fluid as they surrounded her in their song. The rhythm was quick and energetic, but graceful and methodical as well.

Korra placed her hand gently in Iroh's, allowing him to pull her to her feet and replying, "It would be my pleasure."

Once on the expansive dance floor, Korra felt herself falling into her old anxiety. She had always been an athlete, never a graceful dancer. Her stomach clenched and her face turned to a grimace as Iroh led her to an open area.

But once iron took her in his arms, pulling he close to him, hand laying lightly on the small of her back, the other perched on her waist, Korra felt her body began to flood with warmth, her heart picking up tempo to match the music. As they began, Korra marveled at what a gifted dancer Iroh was. His movements were quick and efficient, graceful as he confidently guided Korra across the floor. He didn't shirk away from his duty, taking command of Korra and himself for the briefest of moments as the two spun across the floor, like two halves of one whole, gliding against the floor and against one another. Like a dynamic, ever-changing river they spun, their movements a soothing harmony.

As the song's beat faded, Iroh pulled Korra to him, holding her in an embrace, and pressing his face against her long, unbound hair. Her sweet scent wafted into his noise, tantalizing and welcome, assuring Iroh that she was real and here, with him. He peered down into her eyes, seeing her face painted with an expression of pure joy and happiness. Her fierce face was relaxed and blissful, her heart drumming against his.

"May I have this dance?" The question raised the hairs of the back of Korra's neck, sending ice through her body. She turned to see a tall, slim man, dressed in dark garments, face drawn and taunt. Despite his pallor, Korra knew his face, recognized every inch, contorted in torment, shadowed with pain and anger. His voice echoed inside her head, resonating deep inside her mind and chilling her to the bone.

"Mako…" Korra turned to him, hearing the music start up again, knowing that her answer was required quickly. "Yes," she whispered, taking his extended hand.

Mako pulled Korra close, pressing her body to his as the swooning rhythms of the music slid across the room. Their song was slower, more intimate than hers and Iroh's, Mako, spinning her in delicate movements, guiding her with a sincerity and power that was just as strong, but different than Iroh's methods. As the two flew across the floor, mesmerized by the song and one another's movements, the world died away, nothing but whispers and phantoms in the backs of their heads. Mako's eyes were trained on Korra, hypnotized by her body, whirling with the music, wondering why she was the center of his world, for this dance and in the reality of his life. Why could he not forget her, treat her like any other woman he had ever met. Korra was different, she was special, like a brand on his soul he would never heal or conceal.

The music ebbed away, fading under the rolling thunder of the crowd. Korra followed Mako off the floor.

"Why are you here?" Korra asked bluntly, turning to scour Mako's eyes, searching for the answers that she knew were hidden there.

"I'm here…I'm here because I had to talk to you!" Mako's voice was filled with desperation, drenched in panic that made Korra's heart constrict. "Korra I know you told me to leave you alone but I can't. I tried, believe me, I did. I can't forget you. I can't let go of you, or stop my mind from wandering to you, or stop myself from wanting to see you, to talk to you, to be with you." His eyes were pleading, drained of all of his usual strength and leaving only sorrow and pain twisting their amber depths into darkness. His purposefully constructed walls, meticulously strengthened and preserved, built over years and years of painful assault, fell to the floors, crumbling like immaculate towers, broken by his own fear and love. His proud shoulders were bowed, sunken with defeat and torment.

Korra's heart felt like it was shriveling, collapsing in on itself from the outside. The confusion she felt made her head spin and she swung it back and forth, hoping to clear her mind and filter her thoughts.

"Mako I just…you don't have to leave me alone but I…I don't know what I want, at all. I don't want to hurt you, I do know that," she glanced into his eyes, a glimmer of hope surfacing in their depths. She squeezed her eyes tightly as she continued. "But I can't tell you that I love you and mean it. I just can't. I don't know if I want to be with you anymore, or if I don't." Korra's voice broke as she turned her face from Mako's, unable to meet the anger she was sure awaited in his face.

"Korra….I want to be with you. I love you," he whispered, lifting her chin with his hand, meeting her eyes with his, burning with need and passion, a mosaic of emotions flowing across his face.

"No," Korra broke away, her tears escaping their sturdy barriers and flooding down her cheeks.

"Mako…I can't…I don't know what I want…" She flew from the room, making a quick retreat through one of the side doors so that she wouldn't disturb any of the banquet guests.

She ran down the alleyways, feeling her feet hammering against the cool stone ground, letting the force vibrate through her body, numbing her sinking her heart. She spun around a corner and stopped, sinking down to the floor and placing her head between her knees. She heaved great, heavy breath and attempted to ease her sobbing. Her body shivered from the force of her sobs, the physical representation of her pain and confusion.

She didn't know what to think, troubled by Mako's pain and tormented by her own indecision, her immensely mixed feelings, all stewing inside of her.

"Korra!" The sound of jogging footfalls echoed down the alley. Korra squinted against the lights seeping into the alley from the windows, making out a vague shape dashing down the street to her.

"Are you alright?" Iroh pulled up next to her, gazing down at her before sliding to the ground himself. Seated next to Korra, he turned to face her, brushing a stray hair from her face, and then tracing a tear down her cheek, catching it on his finger. He blew it away, his eyes glistening in the dull light. He turned to Korra, concern swimming in his eyes, his face darkened in the shadows of the alley.

"I….I am so confused Iroh." Her voice wavered unsteadily, quivering with another fit of hysterics threatening to burst forth. But Korra steeled herself, taking a deep breath and continuing, "I have no idea how I feel and I have on idea how to figure it out….I'm so lost."

"Korra, not everything in life has to be decided. Sometimes it's ok to let life take its course, to let your destiny fulfill itself, without having to steer it yourself the whole time." Iroh's voice was kind as he watched Korra, so distraught and depressed. He wanted more than anything to take away her torment, to alleviate the circumstances that caused her to sit in this state before him, hurt and dismayed and feeling as though she must dig herself out, by herself.

"But some people may be angry or hurt if I don't make decisions, if I don't take charge and decide how I feel."

"Korra, look at me," Iroh's gaze locked with Korra's and held it. "The only person you ever have to answer to, ever have to worry about pleasing or healing, is you. You cannot help others or even be there fully for your friends, if you aren't your best self. You must focus on you before you can ever hope to help others." Iroh saw the recognition in Korra's eyes as she realized he was right. He also saw the warmth flood back into them as he seized her in his arms, pulling her tightly against him. His body enveloped hers, sending flames shooting through his veins as she nuzzled her head against his chest, directly in the crook of his neck. Her heart swelled again, with a multitude of emotions, but this time they had a main theme, a conjoining factor that made it simple for Korra to identify it. Her breathing quickened as she felt his heart rumbling against her face.

Iroh bent his head down, pressing his sweet soft lips to her forehead, a whisper, a proposal, and an undemanding request. Korra lifted her chin, reaching up and pulling Iroh's face to her, ghosting her lips over his and then pushing them harder against his, relishing the igniting touch of his skin on hers. He smiled against her lips, his breath trickling out and caressing her cheek. As the couple broke apart, still clutching one another closely, Korra was surprised at her own revelation. Despite her consistent confusion, her mind was clearer, more sure of what her next step would be. While she didn't know what she wanted yet, and was slightly doubting whether she ever would, she was comfortable with the concept that perhaps she didn't need to know. Perhaps leaving it up to fate wasn't such a terrible notion after all.

Korra pulled Iroh back down the alley way, clasping his hand, wanting the support and strength that he so aptly gave her.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you," she began, a quiet smirk dancing across her lips. "You're an excellent dancer."

The light in the alleyway provided just enough visibility for Korra to glimpse Iroh's crooked smile, eyes blazing with laughter as he replied with a chuckle, "You didn't do too bad yourself."


End file.
